Past, Present, and Future
by CPandJM
Summary: This is written by Jillian! this one's about her insane, gut wrenching feelings for James Maslow. Will she ever know the truth about them? Read and find out! :
1. Chapter 1

Past, present, and future

There it was again. That feeling I get whenever I see him. James Maslow. The feeling is unexplainable. Deeper than love, stronger than any describable feeling. A feeling beyond that; more like seeing a friend that moved far away when I was still young. Remembering a long lost love. But that of course, was not possible. I've never met James, and probably never will. I thought these thoughts as I watched Big Time Rush on TV this Saturday. I get the same feeling every time I see him. Him. James Maslow.

It started a few months ago, after I decided that James was my favorite of the guys. At first, I leaned toward Kendall, but something about James drew me toward him and called me to him. There was something about him that wasn't obvious, like him looks, or his personality, but something else. Something I can't describe. You just know in your heart that it's there.

Thinking about him, I once again wished to meet him, even if just once, I still wanted to meet him. I wanted to know if what I felt was real, or just my imagination. One day, my dream would come true and I would know the truth. The truth about my feelings.

That's when I saw it. A commercial on nickelodeon. A contest to meet Big Time Rush. I knew right then and there that I had to win that contest, because if I did, I would know for sure about my feelings for James. Of course, I ran to the computer and entered the contest right away. I also used my mom's email address, so technically, I entered twice. I was desperate. If I had the ability, I would've made a bunch more accounts and made a ton of chances but, my mom is much to strict as to let me do such a thing. After a month or so, the results would come. I would know if the truth would come, or I would never know.

The day was here, I could finally know if I won. As I anticipated the results, I crossed my fingers and waited. Then they said it. They said the name and I screamed. The name they had said was mine! I would be meeting the guys! Immediately, I start packing and get ready to go. I was going across the country to LA in only one week.

The next week passed quickly. Lots of congratulations and hugs from my friends; lots of emails to my family letting them know the news. My trip began tomorrow, and I was pumped.

The airport was about a half hour away, so my mom drove me there an hour and a half early. The trip only allowed for one person to fly, and our family didn't have enough money to send anyone else. This was my first flight on a plane, never mind my first flight to the west coast. Honestly, I had never left my time zone. My mom was trusting me for the first time to leave the state by myself. Of course, the contest creators were sending me a limo, for which I was grateful. Thanks to the limo, I would not be wondering around LA by myself.

As I boarded the plane, I knew I was saying goodbye to my old life. No matter what was to happen on this trip, my life would be changed forever. I put my luggage on the rack above my head, and sat down at the window seat. Thank heavens I wasn't afraid of heights. I was also pretty grateful that I got to sit next to a young woman, not some random dude (even though a guy my age would've been nice too). I relaxed as the plane lifted off and I saw New Jersey fading behind me. I was on the way to my future.

For the plane ride, I listened to my iPod and just stayed alone with my thoughts. After a long flight, and not much room, the plane began its decent. I was in LA.

I arrive in the airport lobby and look around for my limo driver. That was when I saw my name on the sign that a guy was holding. I walk toward him and show him some ID, then follow him to the limo. As the limo driver opens the back door, I get the best surprise ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! Hope you like it! I'm working hard every day thinking about what will happen next. Enjoy! -Jillian Maslow

The door opened slowly and dramatically, and I wondered why on earth that was needed, but as the door opened a little more, I saw why. Kendall Schmidt was sitting there! There he was, sitting in the back seat waiting...for me! I waved to him and he smiled, probably realizing my nervousness. I sat in the seat next to him and he asked me my name and where I'm from. I told him that my name was Jillian and I was from New Jersey, but he could call me Jill if he wanted. So we talked and I told him about myself and that I had feelings for James. I knew it was soon to start telling stuff like that, but I had too, I couldn't hold it in. Kendall, of course, understood my feelings. He told me that sometimes you just know things, and that strong feelings may be showing you a sign. This brought my hopes up, and I just had to hope Kendall wasn't making this up. As we rode on to who knows where, I told him a story from last year when I got strong feelings in my gut while I was at a store. The feeling told me that one of my friends was around, but I didn't see anyone. The next day I asked around school, and it turns out that one of my friends actually was at the store he same time as me. Kendall thought that was pretty cool. We continued to talk as we were driven through LA. Finally, I asked Kendall where we were going. He told me that we were going to the guys' mansion. At that I got really excited because I've never been in a real mansion, and of all the mansions to be my first, I would want it to be BTR's. Kendall told me that we would be there soon; only about five more minutes. I was really happy.

As we pulled into the long driveway of the Rush Mansion, my eyes went wide and I couldn't speak of take my eyes off the place. Out front was a huge fountain of the guys' likenesses, and they were all posing so that they looked, jokingly, like one of those fancy fountains with the cherubs that spit water out of their mouths. The topiaries were shaped to look like thy were doing the "If I Ruled The World" dance where they would kick off their shoes and get down to the beach. Near the front door was a parking gazebo that jutted out over the driveway. It kind of looked like that thing that goes out over the door of a funeral home, this one was nicer. (sorry, that's the only way I can describe it) As we neared the mansion, I saw, at the front door, the other three guys waiting to meet me. I would've fainted if Kendall hadn't had his hand on my back, keeping me from falling back against the seat. I nervously grab his hand, partially wishing it was James's, and squeeze it for comfort. Kendall didn't seem to mind, so I didn't let go.

We pull up under the gazebo thing, and the limo driver gets out and opens the door for me, and then for Kendall. I must say, it was pretty cool. Then I got out of the limo, my legs feeling like jelly, and I walk towards the three amazing guys waiting at the door. For a second I think of bowing to them, but then I realise, that would be weird. But of course, as I'm thinking this, Carlos decides to bow to me. I raise my eyebrows and bow back, thinking of my friend Taylor, who was obsessed with Carlos almost as much as I was obsessed with James. I notice Kendall is beside me again, so I look up at him and he smiles and nods toward James, then winks. I smiles back and decide to basically give this a shot, and I ran toward him and give him a big time hug. Surprised, he hugs me back and looks at Kendall with a look that says "what did you say to her?," then smiles knowingly.

—

So what's gonna happen next? R&R please! Hope you're liking my story! I'll write more soon! -Jillian (Maslow)


	3. Chapter 3

So, readers, how are you liking the story so far? I love feedback, so please do comment! Thanks! -Justice/Jillian

* * *

><p>Reluctantly, I un-hug James, even though I would've liked to stay that way forever. After I step back a little, I acknowledge Logan with a smile, which he returns. Already, I could tell this would be a great time; the guys are really sweet. Kendall tell everyone to go inside so they could give me a tour of their mansion. I grin with anticipation and follow them in, standing next to James, who didn't seem to mind.<br>As I step through the front doors of the Rush Mansion, I see a big room with a modernized grand staircase, two, in fact, leading off in opposite directions. As I ask where they lead, Kendall explains the layout of the mansion. Each of the guys had their own living space with a bedroom, guest room, bathroom, and sitting room, but they ate dinner together in the dining room. The mansion had three main floors, the one we were on now, which held the kitchen, dining room, game room, a bathroom, and another guest room. The second floor was home to Kendall and Logan's living spaces, and the last floor, at the top, was James and Carlos's living spaces. They showed me a tour of each space (with the guy's permission of course) and each area was totally different. Kendall's space was pretty cool with his acting awards and pictures of family and friends, but the coolest thing was the air hockey table in one corner. I challenged him to a round later, and he of course, tool up that offer.  
>Next, we saw Logan's space, which had memories from when he lived in Texas and some scrapbooks from their tours. He also had some old costumes from BTR on the walls, which was pretty cool. I got to see a real tree hat!<br>Next, we went upstairs to Carlos's space. Judging from their show, I expected his rooms to be a mess, but it was actually the exact opposite! The area was spotlessly clean and neat. He even had one of his hockey helmets from the show In a glass display case in one room. He had lots of funny pictures of the guys all over the walls (neatly of course) and a laptop on a table in one room, open to Twitter. I walk over to it and see that one of the most recent tweets TheCarlosPena was from my friend Taylor. It said:  
>TheCarlosPena How is everyone? I know you and the guys are with my friend Jill, so Jill, if youre reading this, please bring me a souvenir? See ya soon! -Taylor<br>I ask Carlos if I can respond, and he says yes. It was really cool to be able to tweet at my friend from Carlos's account.  
>tayl0vesc00kies hey Tay! It's Jill! I'm with the guys, and having a great time. I'll find something for you! See ya Soon!<br>-Jill  
>I knew she would really appreciate the tweet, so i thanked Carlos for letting me use his account, then I told the guys i wanted to show them something. I visit Taylor's twitter page, and go to her pictures. I click on my drawings of James and Carlos and let them see them. The guys are amazed by the exact details that are in the drawings. I tell James that she tweeted his drawing at him multiple times, but he never said anything. He apologized and told me that he did see them, he just never had time to actually tweet back, even though he wanted to. I tell him that I understand and that him complimenting me in person meant much more to me than any tweet. Then i hug him again (of course).<br>We go to James's space next, and his is my personal favorite. He had his jockey trophies (horse riding) and his acting trophies all along one wall in a glass case. He had a big portrait of the guys on one wall, and he had a huge tv in his sitting room, with movie theater seats. The seats also massaged your back. I run over and try out the seats, which really helped my out after my long plane ride. As I get my massage in James's movie chairs, i take out my iPod and search for wifi. Of course, the only signal was locked. I ask the guys what their wifi password was and they tell me that its BTRfamilyforever, and I gain access to their wifi. [author's note: I made up this password and do not know the real one. Do not try to use their wifi in real life. Thanks!] I check my email and find eight messages from Taylor waiting for me. They all said things like "wish I could be there" "tell the guys I said hi" and "you are so lucky!" and I responded in one email:  
>Hey dude! I wish you could be here too, and I'm having a great time. Ill be sure to get you something really special as a souvenir. I'll see ya soon! -Jill<br>I send the email, then use the twitter app to read the guys tweets. Each one said something about meeting me!  
>Kendall: we're meeting our contest winner Jillian today! Can't wait!<br>Logan: excited to meet Jillian! I'll tell you about her soon!  
>James: can't wait to get to know our contest winner Jillian! Updates soon! Xoxo, JM<br>Carlos: we're meeting Jillian today! I'm so excited! (that was the tweet before mine)  
>It was super cool to be mentioned by the guys. I thank them, then they ask me which guys guest room I'd like to stay in. Surprised by the offer, I am speechless. I was expecting to have to stay in the first floor guest room! Since I had made it pretty obvious that James was my favorite, he speaks up for me and says that of course I wanted to stay with him. Kendall asked if that's really what I want and I nod. Everyone smiles at James, then Kendall calls down to the lobby and asks for the butler to bring my belongings up to James's space.<br>This was how I would get to know James. By basically living with him.

* * *

><p>What happens next? Keep reading to find out! Please R&amp;R. Thanks readers! I'll add another chapter real soon! :)<br>-Justice Maslow


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

James and I talked for awhile about ourselves. We found out some pretty interesting stuff about each other. He told me that he surfs and snowboards, and I told him that I've never been able to do either, but I really wanted to. He told me he rides horses, I tell him I also wanted to try that. I told him that I am an artist and could draw really well. He asked if I had any drawings with me and I told him I did and that they were in my suitcase. He asks if he could see them; I tell him sure. So I went and got my sketch book and showed him the sketches I had drawn of him and the guys. He was absolutely amazed. Then he threw me for a loop when he asked if he could have one of my sketches, and I asked which one. He told me that it would be really cool of me to draw him right now, posing for me. I was dumbfounded.  
>"You don't have to! I don't want to put you on the spot!" he said, making sure I was ok with the idea.<br>"Oh, I would love to draw you, but you need to know that you'll have to sit still for a few hours or more. Also, I'm used to drawing from a photograph where I can zoom in on details, so it might not be as good." I explain.  
>"It doesn't have to be perfect, I just want some memories of your visit. I want to remember you." He says with an amazing smile.<br>"Wow...alright! You wanna get a special outfit on or something? Or are you good?" I ask, making sure he got the picture he wanted.  
>"Hmm...hang on. I wanna wear my lucky white v-neck." he said with a little laugh.<br>"You actually have a lucky white v-neck?" I ask, confused, because I thought that was just on the show.  
>"Well, I have A white v-neck. It's not a LUCKY white v-neck...I just like to call it that." he said, humorously, with a smile.<br>"Ok cool. So do you have a lucky comb too?" I reply with a sarcastic smile.  
>"Well actually..." he starts "Haha just kidding." we both laugh. I don't tell him that I actually got a lucky comb in his honor.<br>"Ok, go get changed." I say with a sweet grin.  
>"Ok! See ya in a few." he says, walking away. While he's gone, I open up my sketchbook to a new page, then get out a few pencils and a sharpener. The pencils had cap erasers, to make erasing easier. I finish setting up, then wait. James walks in a few seconds later wearing a tight v-neck that shows off his muscles. He looked amazing.<br>"I'm ready to go." he says with a wink. He sits down on the stool I had set up for him and he sits in a nice position and smiles.  
>"You know, your face is really gonna hurt by the time I'm done." I say with a giggle.<br>"I know. I don't mind." he says cutely.  
>"Ok then, you ready?" I ask.<br>"Let's go! I can't wait to see it." he says. I nod with a smile and begin drawing. It starts out a little weird, but eventually, it turns out really well. I'm almost done when Kendall knocks on the door and walks in.  
>"Hey guys. Whatcha doin?" he asks with a smile. James doesn't move a muscle.<br>"We're pretending to be statues. James is winning." I laugh.  
>"Wow. He's really good at that." he continues, then walks over to James and makes a hilarious face right in front of him. James raises an eyebrow, but still doesn't move.<br>"James you can relax your face for a few minutes." I giggle.  
>"Oh THANK YOU! I thought I was gonna be stuck like that." he jokes.<br>"Ok so what are you really doing?" Kendall asks.  
>"She's drawing me. Jill is an amazing artist!" James replies with a smile at me.<br>"Really! Can I see some of your work?" he asks me.  
>"Sure." I say, showing him an old drawing of James that looked really good.<br>"Wow! Thats insane!" he says, genuinely amazed.  
>"Haha thanks!" I reply.<br>"Can I see how my drawing is coming along?" James asks.  
>"Of course! Hang on." I say, turning the pages until I come to the drawing I had been working on. I hold it up for him to see.<br>"that's amazing! It looks just like me!" he says with a perplexed face.  
>"oh! Can I see?" Kendall asks. I show him the drawing and he gapes at it.<br>"my eyes locked, my heart stopped, don't hit the alarm clock!" he says with a laugh. "that's amazing. How is that possible?" he asks.  
>"I...actually don't know. I just comes naturally I guess." I reply feeling proud that I had impressed these amazing guys.<br>"wow. And I thought I was talented! This is a different kind of talent." James says.  
>"yeah. On the talent scale, you'd be about the equivalent of James! He's an amazing actor-singer. You're an amazing artist! You make a perfect pair." Kendall says with a wink at me. I could feel myself blushing. Great.<br>"very funny Kendall. And thanks; it means a lot that you guys appreciate my talent." I reply. "shall we finish the drawing, James?"  
>"sure! Kendall, you can come get us when dinner's ready. K?" says James.<br>"alright. I can't wait to see the drawing when it's done!" he says, walking out. I smile and get ready to continue the sketch. James goes back to the correct pose.  
>"Alright. I'm drawing again." I say. James nods slightly, and I begin the rest of the drawing.<br>By the time we finished, I had spent a total of about three hours sitting there, staring at James. He had spent three hours in a pose, smiling.  
>"ok...done!" I say finally. James relaxes and stands up, stretching his long legs. I get up and go over to him, noticing that he is almost half a foot taller than me. "wow. You're really tall, no offense."<br>"none taken! Actually, it's almost a compliment." he replies with a smile. "can I see the drawing?" he asks. I turn the sketch pad to him and his eyes widen. "it looks just like me! Are you really gonna let me keep it?" he asks.  
>"of course! I've actually always wanted to send you one through fanmail, but never got around to it." I tell him with a slight shrug. He then did something pretty unexpected. He picked me up off the ground and gave me a big hug! "oook?" I say with a giggle "someone's excited, huh?"<br>"haha just a little. Thank you so much for giving me this. I'll keep it forever." he replies.  
>"that means a lot to me." I say. He smiles. Was he falling for me? He was being really sweet. Only time would tell. For now, I just had to keep being friendly and getting to know him. I hope he's falling for me. That would mean my feelings are real too.<br>Just then, we hear a knock at the door. "it's Logan!" Logan says from the hall.  
>"come in!" James tells back. Logan opens the door and walks in.<br>"Kendall told me you're and artist. Can I see some work?" he asks me. I show him the portrait of James I was still holding. "wow! That IS really good! It looks just like James!"  
>"as thanks, Logan!" I say with a grin. It was really cool to have the guys so amazed by something I did. Me. Just a girl from New Jersey. He smiles.<br>"so guys, I came up to tell you dinner is ready." he continues. "the chef made homemade pizza!"  
>"sounds great, Logster." James says. "you ready?" he asks me.<br>"of course! I'm hungry." I say.  
>"cool. Bring your sketchbook, too. The guys'll love to see your drawings!" he says with a sweet grin. With that, we all walk downstairs.<p>

There's chapter four! Hope you guys are liking it. Next chapter will be posted soon! For now, I would love to hear some feedback from me readers! Until next time! -JM (Justice/Jill, not James. Lol) 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been so long since I've written guys! Ive been super busy, but here's my apology! An awesome story. XD

We all enter the dining hall with our stomachs grumbling. The smell of the homemade pizza made me so hungry! As I reach the table, James smiles and pulls out a chair for me. I sit down and thank him. He sits on one side of me, and Kendall sits on the other. Logan sits across the way, and Carlos sits next to him. As I look around the table, I get butterflies in my stomach. This was where I had wanted to be for so long. There were the guys I had wanted to meet for so long. My dreams were becoming reality! As I'm thinking this, Carlos says

"hey, I heard you're an artist! Can i see your sketch of James? I heard its really good." so I flip open the sketch pad, since the pizza wast out of the kitchen yet.

"are you ready? Hold on to your chair!" I say with a big smile.

"show me show me show me!" he says, bouncing in his chair. At that, I turn the sketch pad around for him to see. His eyes get really wide and his jaw drops. "dude that's amazing! How did you do that? It looks just like him!"

"eh no biggy." I say with a smile.

"no biggy? Come on Jillian, it's amazing!" Kendall says, his eyes popping out of his head...which they tend to do.

"yeah...I know." I say. I can feel myself blushing. These guys were so sweet! Finally, the pizza comes in now. It smells amazing! The butler sets the platter on the table, and I see an amazing pizza with lots of cheese and cheese crust. "whoa. That's some awesome pizza." I say, dumbfounded.

"can't get better than our chef's pizza! Especially in Cali!" James says.

"oh yeah! The 'new jersey pizza is THE best' theory." I can honestly say I've never had pizza anywhere else except new York. So this is a first." I say. Good conversation starter.

"I've never had new jersey pizza! I have always wanted to try it though." logan says.

"you've been to Six Flags, though. I'm POSITIVE they have pizza. Why didn't you get it then?" I ask.

"if you were famous, would you want to wait in line in a public place, trying to hide who you were so that no one would figure out who you were and trample you?" Kendall replies. "I mean, I love my fans. I really do. But sometimes, I just wish I could be normal."

"that's totally understandable. I would feel the same way. I mean, I can't imagine having to hide my identity. Sure, I would love to be famous, but I would've reacted the same way." I reply. Of course, anyone would feel that way. Everyone needs their privacy.

We eat the pizza which, by the way, tasted pretty awesome. But it was different from New Jersey pizza. The crust was different. But otherwise, it was good!

"so, how's this pizza compared to what you're used to?" James asks.

"it's horrible." I say sarcastically.

"well that was blunt." Carlos replies. "now I feel bad."

"I was kidding! It was really good. But you guys still need to try our pizza." I say with a smile.

"ok. I feel better now!" he says with a big grin. "now I want to try Jersey pizza"

"Well, if you come back with me, we can order pizza, or make it homemade. It could be really fun!" I say to all of them.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer." James say, almost flirtily. he must like me! I mean, how could he not. I AM pretty awesome. I smile at James, and he smiles back.

The butler comes back and takes the now empty platter. "dessert?" he asks.

"sure! Chocolate cake? Everyone likes chocolate cake, right?" he asks, mostly directing the question at me.

"of course! Who didn't like chocolate!" I reply. The butter goes back to the kitchen, and comes back a minute later with a big layer cake. I could feel myself drooling...which I usually do anyway, whenever I see or think about James. The butler slices and passes out pieces of cake for us all. It was really good cake. I wanted seconds, but I didn't want to seem like a pig in front of the guys, so I hold back and wait for someone to offer it. Finally, James says

"I can tell you want another piece you know. You could ask. We wont judge." James says with a raise of his eyebrows and a smile.

"oh. Thanks! Can I have a second slice...please?" I ask with a smile.

"of course!" James says with a little laugh. He cuts seconds for all of us. Then we all just hang out awhile. It felt really good to just relax and hang out with the guys.

After dinner, everyone spreads out to their rooms. I follow James up to his quarters, and I realize I hadn't unpacked my belongings yet.

"James? Do you mind if I unpack my stuff? I don't wanna wait until I'm too tired." I ask.

"sure! I don't mind at all. My place is your place. Do you wanna watch a movie when you're done?" he asks.

"sure! What did you have in mind?" I reply.

"you see Clash Of the Titans?" he asks.

"no, but I wanted to. It sounds good to me!" I say. I actually did want to see that movie, so I was pretty excited. I unpack all of my stuff in the guest room, get changed into my pjs, then return to the movie room. James was in his pjs too, and it was adorable. He turns on the movie, and we watched it together, in the comfy, massaging chairs. It was a really good movie, and after it was done, I was sad to notice that it was almost midnight.

"well, I think we should get to sleep now. Theres so much to do tomorrow!" he says. I was barely tired, but I couldn't tell him that, and if it was up to me, I would never sleep when I could be talking to james.

As I lie in bed, trying to sleep, I think about how amazing my day was. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I couldn't wait to be with James again.

Ok guys! There's chapter 5! Tell me what you think in the comments. I'll try and write chapter 6, sooner than this one. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Hope you're liking my story! Here's chapter six!

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. My Elevate ringtone was blaring next to me, and I knew it was Taylor, because she has her own ringtone. I open my eyes and look at the time...10:00! I pick up the phone. "Hello?" I say, still half asleep.

"Jill? Did I just wake you up?" Taylor says. I now realize, it would be 7:00am back home.

"Uh...kinda, but I wanted to be up anyway. It's already 10:00 here. You're up early!" I reply.

"Yeah. I figured you'd be up already, so I wanted to call to see how LA is." she continues.

"It's amazing. I love it here. The guys are sooo sweet!" I reply. I didn't want to make her jealous, but I had to tell her the truth.

"Oh. That's cool. I wish I could be there too." she says, sounding kind of hurt.

"I wish I could've brought you with me." I tell her. Just as i say this, I hear a knock at the door. "hello?" I yell.

"It's Carlos! Can I come in?" Carlos yells though the door.

"Yeah sure! It's open!" I reply. He opens the door and walks in, then notices in on the phone. He nods and mouths the words "I'll wait."

"Jill? You there?" Taylor says.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. There's someone here you might want to meet." I say. I put my phone on speaker, and nod to Carlos and mouth "it's Taylor"

"Who is it?" Taylor asks.

"Hey Taylor." Carlos says.

"Carlos?" she says, I can tell she's really excited.

"Yup! How are you?"

"I'm pretty good! You?"

"Pretty good! We're taking Jill to the sets today!"

"That's so cool. I really wish I could've come." she replies.

"It would've been cool to have you with us!" he continues. He looks at he with a look that says "we gotta go!" and I nod.

"Taylor? We gotta go. I'm sorry." I say.

"Oh. Ok. I understand. Talk to ya soon?" she asks.

"Sure. I'll call ya soon." I reply. "See ya."

"Bye!" then we hang up. I look over at Carlos.

"So, we're going to the sets today?" I ask with a big smile. This was a place I had always wanted to visit. Carlos smiles and says

"Yup! I came up to get you. If you wear something beachy, maybe the director will let you be an extra in the episode we're filming." he says.

"That would be so cool!" I reply, jumping up and down a little.

"Ok, so get ready, then come downstairs for breakfast. Meet us in the hang-out room. Ok?" he continues.

"Ok! See ya in a few!" I reply as he walks toward the door. I was so excited! I go into the closet I had put my clothes in the night before, and pick out a cute, graceful, red and blue flowered tank top, a pair of dark cutoff shorts, and a pair of red flip flops that show off my blue nails. I get changed and go into the bathroom with my makeup bag. I put on some deep blue eyeshadow with red, sparkly accents. Next, I put in my contacts. I fix my hair, and then brush my teeth. Heading back to my room, I look in the mirror. Not to toot my own horn, but I looked awesome.

I head downstairs, and walk into the hang-out room, smiling. The guys are there waiting for me. As I walk in, they stop talking and turn to look at me.

"Hey guys!" I say. They all smile.

"Hey Jill! You look great!" James says with a sweet smile. The others nod in agreement.

"Awww thanks! You really think so?" I ask. "You're not just saying that?"

"No way! Of course not!" Kendall says. "You look great!"

"Thanks guys. That means so much!" I say, smiling.

"So, you ready for breakfast?" Logan asks.

"Sure! I'm starving." I reply with a laugh. We all head into the dining hall. We sit at the table and a few minutes later, the butler walks in with a platter of waffles. And not just ANY waffles. These were homemade, chocolate chip, GOURMET waffles. "They're gormmeeeeet!" I say the line the same way James had said it in one episode of the show. Of course, at that thing they had been talking about gourmet corndogs filling a void in lost love...but that's a story for another time. ANYWAY! All of us laughed at my joke. After an amazing breakfast, we all got in the BTR van. Kendall got in the driver seat, Carlos sat shotgun, and James, Logan, and I all sat in the back. Kendall cranks up Elevate, then turns around with his signature smirk. "You know the words?"

I smirk back and reply "I might." as we drive to the set, we all sing loud and proud with the windows down for the world to hear. I had so much fun! I was almost disappointed when we got to the set. I'm pretty sure James could tell how much I enjoyed myself because he said "don't worry! There's always the ride home!" which I smiled at and laughed.

We walk onto the set and I gasp and look around. I was at the Palm Woods.

So tell me how this chapter was! I want feedback! Thanks for reading. Chapter seven is on the way!


	7. Chapter 7

Past present and future

Chapter seven

Looking around the set, I saw an exact image of the Palm Woods hotel. We were in the lobby. "wow. This is...awesome!" I say to James. He turns to look at me with a big smile.

"I thought you might think so." We all walk around the set. I see the Palm Woods pool, the park, and even the apartment! (I even got to slide down the swirly slide!) so it was really an amazing experience. After seeing the set, I got to meet the producer. He was pretty friendly!

"Hey! You must be that contest winner! Jillian, right?" he asks.

"Yeah! That's me!" I say with a smile, totally cheesing it up. I really wanted to be in an episode, even if I was just an extra.

"She's really awesome. I think she should get to be in the episode we're shooting today!" Carlos says.

"Hmm...I think I can see that." the producer replies. "let's see..." he continues, walking away and looking at his clipboard.

"Thanks Carlos." I say to him with a smile.

"No prob! I think you should get the full experience. I mean, you did win the contest after all!" he replies.

"Yeah! Plus, I think you have potential." Logan adds.

"And it'll be fun! You'll probably like it!" Kendall says

"And you look like you belong on the show." James says finally. These guys were so sweet!

"Awww you guys!" I say putting my arms out for a group hug.

"Awww!" they all say at the same time, and we completed a tv-worthy group hug.

"And cut!" I hear, turning around. The producer guy is standing there, smiling. "I'd say that was tv worthy! It's too bad we can't work it into the script." he says. "but I do have some good news!"

"She got the part?" all four guys say at the same time. (how do they do that?). The producer smiles.

"Yup! You're officially an extra in the episode! And maybe if you're good enough, I'll let you have a line or two!" he says.

"OMG this is so cool!" I say, jumping up and down. I was going to be on tv. And not just on tv, on my favorite show too! The producer hands me a pile of papers.

"Here's the script for this episode. You're 'Girl Two'. Study your parts while were starting to get ready to film. The guys will help you. Have fun!" he says. There was about thirty pages to read.

"Let's get you ready." James says, directing me toward the break room just off set. He helps me look through the script, highlighting my parts. I got to walk on and off the set in scene one, and I was sitting around the pool in scene five. A big surprise was in scene ten, I got to be the girl who walks past the guys and they all say "new girl!" so I was really excited.

Soon, we are called onto the set, where I am introduced to the makeup lady, who would also show me my wardrobe. She was really friendly, and my makeup looked great! In scene one, I would be wearing the outfit I was already wearing, since it was perfect for the part. In scene five, I'd be wearing a really cute, green, halter top bikini. In scene ten, I'd be wearing a pretty blue cover-up over the bikini from scene five. That would be why the guys will be all "new giiiiirrrl!" I think to myself, with a little chuckle.

"Scene one! Take one!" someone yelled from the set. I head to the place where I needed to be, getting ready to hang in the background. We begin filming. James turns around and smiles at me right before we start. I of course, smile back; I surprised myself a little bit when I add a wink. That's pretty saucy for me. I don't usually do that. Even James seemed a little surprised, but he still winked back.

The cameras roll, and we film the scene. The guys are, as usual, playing lobby hockey. My character is talking to another girl in the lobby, and we glance over at the guys with a smile now and then. After the scene, everyone rushes around to get changed. It took a few takes to actually get the scene perfect, but it ended up great! It was hard not to laugh as we shot the scene, but I managed.

After I got changed into my scene five outfit, I watch the guys shoot scene three, then six, then two, and then finally we were ready for scene five. I lean back in one of the beach chairs near the pool. We shoot the scene, and at one point they have James turn around and wave flirtily at me. I smile back and wave. We shoot the scene three times before getting it right. So I got to smile and wave at James three times. We skipped straight to scene ten after that, so I got to do my last scene.

We were back in the lobby, and I got ready to walk by at my signal. I'm signaled, and I walk by slowly, they say their line and I turn around and wink at them. It was perfect. We only had to shoot it once. We were done for the day.

All five of us get back in the van and head to a restaurant to eat dinner. I have no idea where we are going.

So, how do you like it? Tell me what you think! I think the next chapter will have some actual drama or excitement or something. So stay tuned! Don't. Change. The channel. Wait...you're not watching TV. Save the link? Yeah. Let's go with that. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Past present and future

Chapter eight

•James's POV•

Kendall was driving the band and Jillian to some restaurant. I'm not sure where he's taking us, and I'm the only one besides Jill who doesn't know. Knowing this, I figure they have something up their sleeve. I remember last night, I told Kendall that Jill was kind of cute, and she was really funny and nice. So that probably means they're trying to set us up. Do I mind? No. But does she?

•Jill's POV•

We ride along, once again singing along (loudly) to Elevate. I still don't know where they are going, but I trust them enough that I'm not worried. Eventually, Carlos comes into the back row of the van, where I was sitting next to James.

"you know, if we get in an accident right now, you're dead." I say to Carlos.

"sorry. But you know, I came back here to blindfold you and James." he responds.

"uh...may I ask why?" I say, a little freaked out.

"so where we are talking you is a surprise. Yeah...sorry that last comment was a bit freaky." he says with a laugh.

"can you give me a hint? ¡¿Por favor?" I say.

"nope. All I can tell you is that we're going out to eat; and speaking Spanish won't help you." he added, with a smirk. "now both of you turn around so I can tie these purple bandanas on your faces!"

"wait wait...why are you surprising James?" I ask.

"yeah! Why are you surprising me?" James adds.

"because...James likes surprises?" Carlos says. I can tell he's lying, but I don't question it. Eventually, I feel the vehicle stop, and someone opens the door on my side.

"can I PLEEEASE take this thing off my eyes now? I hate feeling restricted." I say.

"not yet." I hear Logan's voice next to me. Then I feel myself being lifted out of my seat.

"what the Henderson are you doing?" I whisper-yell.

"relax! Would you rather walk into things?" Logan asks. He carries me around for at least a minute, and finally stops walking.

"are you carrying James too?" I ask Logan.

"man you ask a lot of questions. No, I am not carrying him...Kendall and Carlos are." he says with a chuckle at the end. I laugh with him. Then, I feel myself being put down. I'm on the ground, on a blanket.

"guys? Can I take off the blindfold now?" I ask. No answer. I take off the bandana and look around. I see James next to me, taking off his own blindfold. Behind him I see a beautiful sunset on an empty Malibu beach.

"whoa" we both say at the same time.

"this is amazing!" I add.

"yeah. Really...but where are the guys?" James says.

"I dunno...but...FOOD!" I reply laughing. He laughs too. Just then, he gets a text. He smiles, nods and puts his phone away. I give him a questioning glance.

"oh, it's nothing...just a funny tweet." he says. I nod, even though I know it wasn't twitter.

•James's POV•

Logan just texted me: "here's your chance to make a move buddy. Take it. She's totally worth it." of course I want to do something, but how? She probably thinks I'm just another pretty face; a stuck up celebrity. How can I get her to trust me?

•Jillian's POV•

I wonder what that text said...

•James's POV•

I can see by looking at her face that she's thinking about it. I gotta try and distract her...

•Jillian's POV•

"hey, looks like the guys left us dinner...wherever they are..." james says.

"what? Oh, yeah." I reply, laughing. I need to try and ignore the text. "let's see what we got!" I open the picnic basket to reveal a dinner of subs from Jersey Mike's (do they have those in California?) and a salad, along with some pink lemonade. "OMG lemonade!" I say, excitedly. I love lemonade.

"you like lemonade? I love it." James says.

"yeah! It's the best!" I reply. "especially pink."

"pink is WAY better than normal lemonade.". I reply, we both laugh. I realize that the sunset makes James look even more gorgeous. It brings out the highlights in his hair and the orange glow makes him look amazing. Am I staring?

•James's POV•

The sunset is making Jillian even more beautiful than in regular daylight...if that's possible. Is she staring at me? I think I might be staring at her...

•Jillian's POV•

Is he staring at me, too? I think he is! "hey, I'm gonna go take a dip before the temperature drops. Wanna come along?" James asks.

"I would, but I get cold pretty easily, and I'm not wearing a bathing suit." I realize. "hurry back!" I add with a wink.

"Kay!" he says and pulls off his Hollister tee-shirt, revealing INSANE abs. I must have been making a face...(and I was probably drooling) because he smiles and walks away with a knowing look. When he leaves, I see that he left his phone on the blanket next to me...should I read it? I want to read it...I need to know if it's safe to trust him. Reluctantly, after checking to make sure he's in the water, I reach over and pick up his phone. That's when I read Logan's text...it was about me.


	9. Chapter 9

Past present and future 9  
>Chapter 9<p>

•James's POV•

I stepped out of the water with a little chill. The sun was almost gone, and the temperature was beginning to drop. Maybe Jill was right to stay on the blanket. She'd been afraid of getting cold. I walk back to the blanket, to see her smiling at me. I wave to her, glad to see her happy. I reach the blanket with a shiver.  
>"well? How was it?" she asks.<br>"cold." I reply. "you were right about the temperature dropping!"  
>"told ya." she says. She had a second blanket around her shoulders now, and she moved closer to me, draping it around both of us. "here. Better?" she asks.<br>"much better." I say moving closer to her. The blanket was warm, and it felt good to be with her. I put my arm around her, hoping she wouldn't mind. I was making my move. It was now or never.

•Jillian's POV•

James put his arm around me. He must be making his move! He's following Logan's text after all! I decide to go along with it, and rest my head on his shoulder, signaling that I was ok with being so close to him. We sit there like that for awhile. I'm not actually sure how long, but eventually I realize we never ate the food in the basket, when my stomach starts growling.  
>"oh hey, we never ate the food the guys sent us!" he says. He probably heard my stomach.<br>"oh yeah! I'm starving!" I reply. I push the blanket off my shoulders, then reach into the basket and pull out one of the subs. Turkey! My favorite! And no onions...very funny guys. James pulls out another sub, his is also turkey.  
>"hope you like turkey!" he says, noticing that both subs were the same.<br>"yeah, it's my favorite!" I reply, with a little chuckle. I pull out the lemonade, pouring out two glasses, and giving one to James. He smiles and thanks me. We eat our food pretty quickly because it is starting to get cold out, and after we finish, we notice just how cold it is.  
>"it's kind if cold." I comment. "maybe if we go for a walk we'll warm up?"<br>"yeah, that sounds like a good idea." He replies. We get up, and I grab the blanket we were using before when he got out of the ocean. As we start to walk, I wrap it around our shoulders again, forcing us to walk closer. Being so close to him felt so good. Just then, he reaches for my hand, and holds it. I was holding hands and walking on a beach with James Maslow. It was amazing. If he wasn't so much taller than me, I would've leaned my head on his shoulder, but of course, he is 6'1'', and I'm only 5'4'' so that wouldn't work. After walking for about five minutes in silence, I realize that I didn't feel awkward at all not talking. It was peaceful. I felt calm. But, I still felt like I should say something to him.  
>"this is really nice." I comment.<br>"yeah, it's such a nice night, and there couldn't be a better person to spend it with." he replies, sending a flutter through my stomach.  
>"you know, that means a lot to me, James, that you think that. I'm so lucky to be able to have even MET you, never mind...this. This is just amazing." I reply. He smiles that amazing smile that would make any girl scream. I feel my stomach flip again. I wish it would shut up and stay still. I'd really like to enjoy this time without my stomach threatening to bring back my dinner on the most attractive, amazing guy in the world.<br>"it's so weird how only a few years ago, no one knew who I was. Now, an amazing girl like you thinks she's lucky to be able to meet me. Don't you think it's unfair that people can't just meet whoever they want? I mean, a person shouldn't need permission, or a contest, or money, just to meet another person. Right?" he says.  
>"yeah...I've never really thought about it like that, but it makes a lot of sense, now that you mention it. All I know is, I'm glad you didn't turn out to be 'James Diamond' who isn't the smartest guy, and thinks he's better than everyone else. You're really just a normal guy with an amazing life. You're actually the sweetest guy I've ever met. I just wish it didn't had to be so limited, you know?" I say.<p>

•James's POV•

"I just wish it didn't have to be so limited, you know?" she said. Is she hinting for me to ask her out? Even if she's not...this would be a good time. Better use that 'James Diamond charm.' work your magic James. You can do this.  
>"maybe it doesn't have to be limited." I reply.<br>"what do you mean? I won a contest that only lasts for two weeks." she says, sounding surprised.  
>"well, they can't send you home if you're my girlfriend, now can they?" I say. Theres James Diamond, see? I have learned a few things from being such an idiotic character.<br>"wait...are you...asking me out?" she asks, her eyes very large now.  
>"if that's what you want, then yes, I am." I say.<br>"oh James!" she says, hugging me very tightly. She's a lot stronger than she looks. I hug her back, lifting her off the ground. She laughs as I spin her around. I can't stop smiling.

•Jillian's POV•

This is the most amazing thing that has EVER happened to me. I was James Maslow's girlfriend! James Maslow is my boyfriend! Could this get any better? Just then, everything gets calm, I manage to stop giggling, and he stops smiling. He seems to be deep in thought. I'm just about to ask what's wrong, when he leans down and kisses me; which caught me off guard, but I was so down for it. Of course, this is also when the other three guys, who haven't been around all night, decide to show up. James breaks the kiss when he hears someone clear their throat behind him. We both turn to see Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, all staring at us with their eyebrows raised. Of course Kendall's show up the most...because, he's Kendall, and he has...eyebrow issues. Of course, I can't help but laugh at their faces. Logan is the first to speak.  
>"so...what's new guys?" he asks.<br>"yeah, what's new?" Carlos adds. Carloses these days. (lol)  
>"WELL, if you must know, Jillian and I are now a couple!" James says with a smile. I grin like an idiot. But who would'nt?<br>"FINALLY!" Kendall bursts out.  
>"Kendall, chill." Logan says with a laugh. "so, I'm guessing you're cold, right?"<br>"good, you realized." I say, finding my voice.  
>"well why didn't you say so? Let's go get you two warmed up." he replies, starting toward the van. We all follow him, James and I still cuddled under the blanket. I'm just about to open my mouth to say that the picnic was still on the beach, when Logan says "don't worry, we cleaned up the picnic." So I just nod and keep walking. We reach the van, which smells like subs, and I'm guessing the guys ate subs in here, while James and I were on the beach. The van is warm compared to the outside air, but I still stay close to James. I never wanted to leave his side. Kendall starts up the van and we drive. I'm guessing we're heading back to the Rush Mansion now. I kind of hope we are, because I'm pretty tired, and when I'm tired, I'm not the best person to be around. I decide to ask.<br>"so...where are we going now?"  
>"back to the mansion. It's been a long day." Carlos replies.<br>"ok good, I'm pretty tired." I say with a slight chuckle. Everyone else in the van agrees, and I can tell by their eyes that we could all use some sleep. Even Kendall needs coffee just to drive. The rest of the drive passes pretty quickly, with not much conversation besides Logan asking for details about our beach date, and James filling him in on the story. By the time we reach the mansion, Carlos is asleep, and I'm not far from it myself. I had been leaning on James's shoulder, and my eyes were involuntarily closing. I had to make quite an effort to keep them open. When we pull in the driveway, I poke Carlos, and he just basically flips out.  
>"WHAT? Who's? What's wrong! Where am I!" he says, eyes wide, looking around wildly.<br>"Carlos, chill. We just got home. You were sleeping." I say. Soothing him.  
>"oh...ok." he replies, realizing where we were and what was going on. We all get out of the van and tromp slowly up the stairs to the rooms. We all say our goodnights, and separate, I go with James, as usual. I go to my room and change into my pjs, then brush my teeth, use the bathroom, and comb out my hair. I'm about to go to my own bed, when I realize I never said goodnight to James. I go to his room to find him already asleep, still wearing his outfit from the day. He is lying on the bed with no blankets on, but he's knocked out. I notice that his room is pretty cold, so I go to put the blankets on him, but then I realize that I didn't want to sleep in my own room, separate and alone. I lie down next to him, he's still sound asleep, and I pull the covers over both of us. Apparently he's a pretty heavy sleeper...then again, I don't wake up to a fire alarm when I'm really tired, so I don't blame him. I lie next to him, on my side, but facing away from him so I don't breathe in his face with my morning breath later on, because I'm just considerate like that. I'm just about to fall asleep, when I hear him shift a bit, and feel his arm around my waste. I fall asleep not long after, knowing that I was safe in his arms.<p> 


End file.
